Harry Potter and Severus Snape's private lessons
A short-lived series of private lessons took place after Christmas in the 1995–1996 school year, during which Severus Snape attempted to teach Harry Potter the skill of Occlumency. The lessons began under the insistence of Albus Dumbledore, who believed that Harry's mind was vulnerable to an attack by Lord Voldemort, and so the class was designed to give Harry protection from this type of mind invasion. Overview Lessons were given once a week, under the guise of Remedial Potions, much to Harry's discomfort. This was to prevent other people from finding out about Harry and Voldemort's connection in their minds (or as the Ministry put it at that time, Harry seeing things), least of all by Dolores Umbridge. Snape made it clear that everybody who had seen Harry in Potions classes could not deny that he needed remedial help. Harry told his best friends Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger about the lessons, despite Snape forbidding him from telling anyone else the truth. Dumbledore himself refused to teach Harry for the fear of leaving an opening for Voldemort to attack the headmaster, though Snape took it as the headmaster having the right to delegate less-enjoyable tasks to other teachers. Sirius Black was rather displeased with Snape being the teacher, and warned him not to abuse Harry, while Remus Lupin was confident due to Snape's mastery in Occlumency, and encouraged Harry to try his hardest. Under Snape's tutelage, Harry repeatedly had his mind broken into in order to train him. Snape also ordered Harry to close his mind every night as practise. Unfortunately, due to the mutual animosity between the teacher and student, Snape was unkind and discouraging in his methods despite his own mastery of the skill, while Harry did not take Snape's lessons too seriously, and neglected to practise. Coupled with Harry being emotionally open at all times, the lessons did not progress much, with only rare instances where Harry able to resist, if only briefly. If anything, having his mind repeatedly assaulted forced Harry to leave himself more vulnerable, as he barely tried to close it willingly. Unenthusiastic though both were, Snape was nonetheless disappointed with Harry's lack of progress and efforts, as Snape himself had to give up his evenings for these trainings, and would scold Harry viciously for negligence. In order to prevent Harry from seeing into his mind via any potential backlash, Snape borrowed Dumbledore's Pensieve, and placed his memories into it before each lesson. Cancellation The lessons were ultimately cancelled when Harry saw a memory in the Pensieve of his father hanging Snape in the air by his ankles and was caught by the Potions Master, while Snape postponed the lessons in order to rescue Graham Montague from being stuck inside a toilet. Snape was so furious at Harry that he threw him out of his office (literally) and forbade him from ever returning. Despite Sirius Black and Remus Lupin's insistence for Harry to continue, it was never followed through. Harry was ultimately left open for Voldemort's deceptions. Impact As Harry was an emotional wizard, he was never able to master Occlumency as a skill; even Dumbledore had to admit that the lessons were a "fiasco". However, he was eventually able to gain a degree of control over the unique connection he shared with Voldemort by focusing on feelings of grief or love, such as those inspired by the deaths of Sirius Black or Dobby. Behind the scenes *In , Dumbledore states that these lessons cannot be postponed any longer after Harry's vision, and has Snape drag Harry down to the dungeons, still in his nightclothes, to practise. Thus, they begin on 24 December instead of 9 January. *Despite Harry and Snape's hatred of each other, these lessons mark an unusual time when they at least have somewhat decent conversations, as Snape is able to tell Harry information Dumbledore won't even tell him before due to his fear Harry is possessed. Snape also lets some hints about his allegiance drop in these lessons - Harry asks if it's Snape's job to spy on Voldemort, and Snape agrees, looking pleased. * In , Snape teaches Harry a different spell other than Occlumency in these lessons. In the console and PC versions, it is Focus, while in the handheld versions, it is the Imperius Curse. Regardless, he still appears to be using Legilimency to penetrate Harry's mind during these lessons. Appearances * * * * * * Notes and references Category:Harry Potter's private lessons Category:Occlumency